


Dress Code

by ryfkah



Category: Gokusen (Manga), Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/pseuds/ryfkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things you support like hell in principle, but you never want to actually have to <i>see</i> them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Code

"Yankumi!" hollers Ucchi, and Minami adds his voice to make a wobbly chorus. "Yankuuuuuuumi!"

"I don't know if we should be here," mutters Kuma. Kuma is slightly less drunk than the others, and - well, it's not that he's scared of Yankumi's family, not anymore, not really. But his ma taught him to be polite, and it's not polite to come barging up to someone's house uninvited just because you're bored. He's pretty sure the yakuza value politeness too.

"Ehhhh, she doesn't mind," says Ucchi, slinging his arm around Kuma's shoulder. "Yankumi loves seeing her precious students! _Yankuuuuu_ -"

The window swings open. Shin leans out. "Can I help you?" he says, shortly.

"Heeeeeeeeey, Shin!" says Ucchi, waving, and Minami waves too, with great enthusiasm. "Heeeeeey! Nice -"

Which is when it dawns on everyone, in almost exactly the same moment, that Shin is in Yankumi's house, and also that Shin is not wearing a shirt.

"Oh," says Kuma.

"Oh _whoa_ ," says Ucchi.

"Shin," says Minami, eyes wide, "are you and Yankumi finally doi-"

"SORRY," says Ucchi, smacking a hand over Minami's mouth just as Kuma yanks both of them backwards, almost pulling them down to the street in his haste. "GREAT TO SEE YOU SHIN HAVE A NICE DAY BYE!"

And then they're all running away down the street, faces pale and eyes wide, because there are some things that you support like hell in principle, but you never think you're going to have to see it.

Shin watches them go, then shuts the window and turns around as Yankumi tramps back in from the bathroom. "Did you hear something? Sounded like -"

Her eyes widen as she takes in his lack of a shirt; the blood rises in her cheeks, and she jerks her eyes up to his face and takes a step back, raising her hand menacingly. "Oi! Wh-what's the big idea, Sawada? We got a dress code in this house, you know!"

Shin shrugs and looks down. "I got hot."

"So turn on the air conditioning, why don't ya!" snaps Yankumi, who appears to be hot too, if you can judge from the flush that lingers on her face.

"Okay," says Shin placidly, and pulls the shirt over his head. "Sorry. You were gonna tell me about that mess Minoru got himself into, yeah?"

"Oh! Right," says Yankumi, wrinkling her nose. "So -"

Shin smiles to himself and settles back to listen, folding his arms over his head. Now he's got the whole law school thing going on, his time's more limited than he'd like - and while he can't blame the guys for wanting to come round and mess with Yankumi, sometimes he'd rather not share.


End file.
